


Preoccupied

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Rebecca finds Lucy distracting.





	Preoccupied

Lucy is more of a distraction than Rebecca is willing to admit.  
  
_Maybe it’s the hair,_ Rebecca thinks as she glances at Lucy over the top of her monitor for maybe the thirty-second time in the last fifteen minutes. It’s pale blonde, and the way Lucy ties it back it’s not unusual for a few wisps to fall free, unnoticed, as she’s working at the computer. She obviously takes care of it- the occasional smell of some sort of strawberry shampoo drifts over when she’s close enough to Rebecca- and it looks pretty soft.  
  
Rebecca shifts uncomfortably in her seat as she thinks of twisting that hair through her fingers.  
  
_Maybe it’s the clothes,_ she considers as Lucy bends over Desmond’s Animus-bound form, frowning. Like Rebecca, Lucy’s a fan of form-fitting clothes, and frankly, she’s got a good form beneath them: Light curves, the kind of waist that your hands could sit pretty comfortably on, and… Okay, may as well just say it: Lucy’s got nice boobs, and she always picks clothing that compliments them.  
  
Rebecca feels a pleasant tingling all over her as she thinks about sliding her hands over Lucy’s waist and up to her chest.  
  
_Maybe it’s her face_ , she considers as Lucy smiles a genuine, rare smile at Shaun over her coffee mug. Lucy’s got bright eyes that twinkle when she smiles- and unfortunately, she doesn’t smile a lot. But when she does, it’s the kind that transforms her face, makes it look younger and sweeter and not nearly as hard as it can be with all of this Assassin and Templar bullshit surrounding them. Her lips are full and usually red with a light touch of lipstick.  
  
Rebecca sighs as she imagines feeling Lucy’s lips under her own, maybe even getting her to smile.  
  
_It’s probably all of it_.  
  
Lucy is a good Assassin, a great ally, and a better friend. Rebecca took a shine to her the moment they’d met, and she feels like Lucy returns the sentiment. They get along well, they fight well together, and even though there’s still plenty of mysteries about Lucy to be unwound, Rebecca finds her to be kind and intelligent and _good_.  
  
And maybe, Rebecca thinks, sliding her hand into her underwear as the others sleep around her, she’ll eventually get the guts to say something to Lucy. She has no idea if Lucy’s into girls or not, but Lucy strikes her as the sort that might be into experimentation if she’s not already sure.  
  
_Tomorrow_ , Rebecca thinks, shivering as her fingers work over her clit, _tomorrow, I’m gonna wake up first, and then I’ll catch her before the guys wake up, and I’ll drop some hints. Nice and smooth_. _We’ll see what happens._  
  
But for now, Rebecca will satisfy herself with a fantasy of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and bright eyes and a beautiful body and a personality to match, and she will take anything beyond it tomorrow, one step at a time.  
  
-End


End file.
